


【漫威/主EC】Wanda的婚礼（又名：万磁王今天拆CP了吗）

by youtan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: EC, M/M, Multi, 复联, 盾冬 - Freeform, 贾尼, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: Wanda打算和幻视结婚，然而她的父亲突然出现在复仇者大厦把她强行带走了





	1. Chapter 1

主EC，其他漫威角色大乱炖及。原作背景，电影、漫画设定有参考，BUG如山。

01

“Vison，你觉得我穿哪一件会比较好看。”Wanda靠在Vison怀里，滑动着ipad的屏幕在挑选婚纱。

“无论哪一件，都会很漂亮。”Vison轻轻地吻了吻他未来新娘的额头，“Wanda，风尘不配你的美。”

“结婚都不打算告诉爸爸吗，Wanda？”

嘲弄的语气。万磁王穿了一身盔甲毫无预兆地出现在他们面前。露台上门框已经被彻底拆了下来，里面的报警器大概还没有来得及发出响声已经被金属操控者彻底碎成了粉末。

“父亲！”Wanda从沙发里弹了起来。通常他英俊冷漠的父亲如果不请自来，一般不会有什么好事。

“岳父大人！”庞大的数据库为Vision选择了一个合理的称呼，然而Erik显然并不认为这个称呼有多合理。他微微扬起手，再狠狠地一甩，Vison就很不幸地摔了出去，撞倒了装饰的花瓶，砸在玻璃墙上，再滑落下来。十分粗暴的照面方式。

“谁是你岳父？”Erik冷冷地说，他略带鄙夷地打量着Vison紫红色的皮肤（如果那能称之为“皮肤”的话），光秃秃的脑袋，绿油油的披风。Wanda的审美简直一塌糊涂！

【Erik，不要抱怨Wanda的审美，那是你基因遗传的杰作。还有，紫红色不一直都是你的最爱吗？】Charles温润的声音在他脑海中响起，这让Erik的火气稍微消了一点。

【Calm down，my friend.我可不打算做一个只会揍人的蠢货的帮凶。】

【可你已经是了，Charles。】Erik在脑海中回应着他。

【好吧，或许我现在应该撒手不管，让你被复仇者们抓去，再关个十年。】

【那我就在纽约再搞一个大新闻，Charles。】

【Oh，上帝！我要跟你绝交！】

【你不会舍得的，Charles。等我料理完这里的事，就回去和你“下棋”。】

【Erik，go and fuck yourself.】

无视了小教授的咒骂，Erik看向了Wanda。“跟我回去。我不会同意你嫁给这样的人。”他抬起了手，他漂亮的女儿开始极不情愿地朝着他的方向移动。绯红女巫开始讨厌身上的金属饰品了，还有Magneto慈父一般的笑容。

Wanda偷偷开始捏法诀的手没能逃过万磁王锐利的眼神，他五指曲张，桌上的不锈钢水杯化成了一条柔软的金属条带，把Wanda的手迅速地绑在了身后。

【Charles，Wanda似乎比你还要好绑得多。】大概是因为得手并不十分困难，所以Erik还有心思在脑海里和Charles调情。

【Erik，如果你再继续这个变态的话题，就戴上你那顶丑陋的头盔，不要再和我说话。】Charles咬牙切齿的说。

【另外，Erik，打架要专心。】当Magneto听到小教授幸灾乐祸的声音时，他已经被茶几的尖角砸中了肩膀。如果不是闪得快，大概会被幻视头顶的激光削成暴风女跟着天启混的时候那种地痞流氓的发型。Wanda的手铐已经被幻视融开，他们默契的联手，这让从来管生不管养、突然冒出来跟她说不许结婚的父亲伤透了心。

【Charles，帮我脑了那只紫薯！】Erik恨恨地说，Wanda一个已经不太容易对付了。尤其是如果想毫发无伤地把她捉住带走的话。而且他们亲密无间的配合让他看着就十分光火！道德沦丧的二十一世纪！

【Erik，乱给人取绰号让你看起来像个粗鲁的幼稚鬼！】小教授抱怨着他永远都在搞事或者正在去搞事的路上的男朋友。【他的头上有心灵宝石，我的感应能力似乎控制不了他……但或许Jean可以。】Charles觉得他在助纣为虐。该死的，天知道他为什么要同意Erik那个见鬼的提议，现在看起来失策极了。

下一秒，Vison彻底扑倒在了地毯上。脸朝下！Wanda停下了战斗，抱着他的身子使劲晃，毫无知觉。

“你对他做了什么？”Wanda朝着她的父亲咆哮。

“我不知道！”Erik摊了摊手，他说的是实话。他没有想到二十年的岁月可以让一向温柔的Charles下手这样狠。

【Jean，控制你体内的凤凰之力！】是Charles的声音，【你不能因为看到Logan和Scott在一起，就这样不冷静。那只是男人之间的友谊。】Erik大概知道这是谁干得好事了。Charles最后一句画蛇添足的解释完全没有说服力。

【可是教授，他们已经亲在一起了！！】Jean的尖叫震得Erik有点头皮发麻。【这就是所谓男人之间的友谊？】Jean质疑的声音变得有点阴郁，【就像你和万磁王一样？】Erik猜想Charles此时肯定已经脸红了，他觉得Jean其实非常有跟着自己做反派的潜质。

【Jean，你要去哪里？】Charles在喊她。

【我要去问Scott，如果我和Logan同时掉进水里，他会救谁！】愚蠢的问题！Charles的学生和他一样老套。如果他没记错的话，那个总是戴着眼镜，和猫耳钢爪男纠缠不清的小瘦子似乎并不会游泳。  
【Erik，我和你的头盔，你更离不开谁？】Charles十分严肃地开始问万磁王。

哦，救命！为什么Charles和他的学生一毛一样。

~ ~ ~

Tony不过打算拿瓶可乐，然后他就看到了十分诡异的场景。Wanda和一个穿着紫红色披风的男人飘在半空中对峙，他们正在愉快地玩耍他的双开门雪柜。披风男要把它压下去，Wanda努力地想把它抬上来。冰箱的门在颠簸中被晃开，甜甜圈洒了扑倒在地上的幻视的一身。

Tony蹑手蹑脚地走出了房间。下一秒，Ironman的战甲飘在了窗外。

“警告非法入侵者，如果你不放下我的冰箱。我将逮捕你。”

Erik转头看了一眼，挑了一下眉。他一挥手，钢铁侠就笔直地砸向了地面！

Tony躺在坑里咳了两声，“Javis帮我查查刚才那货是谁，这不科学。”

“扫描记忆影像。Sir，他是万磁王！”

Tony觉得只记头盔不记脸让他今天吃了大亏。

“Javis，我们现在去换反磁力装甲。”Ironman的机甲在地上拱了拱背，试图爬起来。高空坠下的雪柜把它砸得重新在坑里躺平。

“Sir，因为你一直说，万磁王隔着版权的结界，没办法过来。所以，您的反磁力装甲现在只有一副概念设计图。”

“Fuck！”Tony捶地。“那就把这栋楼里那群混吃混住地全部叫起来。我们去干群架！”

“好的，Sir。您打算怎么跟大家说？”

“万磁王不拆金门大桥来拆情侣了！父女翁婿三角大战狗血八点档，睡个大头鬼，快点起来围观！”Tony扯开嗓子就着扩音器吼了起来。

“Sir，恕我直言，您最近八卦小报看太多了。”

“Jar，你不懂！这才符合X-Men的画风。你没看到X日报每天都是万磁王和X教授离婚、复婚，出轨劈腿，同居抢抚养权，相爱相杀二十载的狗血头条吗？”

“好吧，Sir！您永远是睿智的。”Javis这次的称赞有点勉强。“可是，Sir。我并不觉得人数上的优势能增加我们的胜算。因为Thor的锤，Loki的帽子，队长的盾，冬兵的手，鹰眼的箭和Natasha的蜇，都是金属的！”

“现在除了披斗蓬画圆圈的神棍和Halk那种百分之百靠肌肉揍人的小胖子，没人打架身上不带金属。”Tony吞着刚才往身上的冰箱里掏出的甜甜圈含糊地说。

“Sir，那你还把大家叫来？”

“Jar，那是因为不能只有我一个人挨揍！”

“好吧，Sir。你实在太调皮了。”

~ ~ ~

【Erik，速战速决！复仇者已经集结了。】

【Charles，帮我读他们的记忆。】

【Oh，God我都看到了什么！】Erik听到Charles的声音发颤，他根本就无法了解迅速看完两部《复联》、《雷神》，三部《钢铁侠》、《美队》的震撼。如过山车一般的情节狗血跌宕地令人发指。【Erik，如果你想一击制胜，就照我说的做。】

抑制能力的项圈卡在Wanda的脖子上，绯红女巫如遭电击一样的惊叫让Erik有点心疼。他轻飘飘地把人抛出窗外，然后喊了一声，“Pieotro，带你姐姐走。”正赶来支援的猎鹰觉得他被人在背上踩了一脚，一团白影飘过，Wanda彻底没有了踪迹。

“再见，复仇者们。”Erik露出了一个高深莫测的笑容。他挥了挥手，飘出了窗外。

猎鹰几乎是被磁控者扭断了翅膀扔回楼里，他才落地就看到了一个修罗场。

Bucky的左臂狠狠地锤在了Tony机甲的头部，铁人的掌心炮轰向了Loki的心脏。Thor的锤毫不留情地砸上了美队的盾，天崩地裂的巨响之后，复仇者大厦抖了三抖。

“你敢打我？”Tony脸色铁青，他的脑袋现在还嗡嗡作响。新仇旧恨，涌上心头。他对着冬兵就是一记掌心炮。

“Tony，住手！”Steve捡起盾牌，一个健步挡在了Bucky面前，炮火在他的盾牌上爆出火花，Steve向后退了两步，Ironman的机甲顺便踢了他一脚，美国队长被掀翻在地。

冬兵踩着美队的盾牌腾空而起，Tony被踹得退了一步。“你打Steve，我就打你！”Bucky左手握拳，锋利的侧影带着一身冷酷的杀气。

Loki显然也不甘落后，他咬牙切齿地爬了起来，管不了自己如今看起来灰头土脸，一身狼狈，拽着权杖，就戳上了Tony机甲的反应堆，“死矮子，敢轰我？”

“放开Tony！”Steve一记盾牌朝着Loki的脑袋就削了过来，Loki撤回权杖格挡，被震得扑倒在地。

Thor挡在了弟弟面前，“Steve，你不该打他，Loki只有我能教训！”

“小心！”Bucky喊了一声，Loki的匕首已经插进了Thor的侧腹。

“你要教训我吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”Loki脸上露出了阴郁的笑容，又握着刀柄搅了搅。Steve嫌弃地抽了抽嘴角，这么残虐的手法看着都疼。

“停止你的暴行，小鹿斑比！”Natasha抬腿劈在了Loki颈侧。Loki倒地之际一把拉住了她的靴子，两个人扭打在了一起。

“你早对Thor有意思了对不对？”Loki狠狠地说，死命地把Natasha压在身下，这个好不容易完成的动作让他有点小小的得意。

“你想多了，斑比。”Natasha挑眉，“不是人人都像你那样，爱你哥哥爱的发狂。”

“不许叫我斑比！你这个中庭蝼蚁！”Loki近乎咆哮地用权杖朝着Natasha插下去。在他的权杖碰触到Natasha的皮肤之前，他已经被人拎了起来。

哦，不！熟悉的失重感！熟悉的压迫感！还有熟悉的粗糙的绿色皮肤。他不是去参加学术会议了吗，什么时候回来的？！下一秒Loki又被摔在了地上，还是来回甩的那种。

“谢谢你，Hulk！”Natasha舒了一口气坐了起来，然后朝着绿巨人喊，“Hulk，差不多就行了。别把这个小鸡仔的腰摔断了，Thor晚上用不了！”

“Nat，作为女人你不能一开口就这样黄暴！”Clint伸出手把Natasha拉了起来。Halk已经把Loki往地上摔了一个坑。

“够了！”一声巨吼，Nick Fury一脸煞气地站在了众人面前。“你们睁开眼看看自己干的好事！”

大家停了手，环视四周：一片狼藉！整齐挂彩！

玻璃幕墙已经彻底碎了，地上趴着一只幻视，冷风嗖嗖地吹。……

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

“Pieotro，我觉得我们应该是站在同一阵线的！”Wanda看着快银认真的说。

“姐姐，如果你说的是我们的老爸是个混蛋这件事情上的话，我同意。”快银笑了笑，已经跑过了十六座大楼。

“那你还帮他？”Wanda不满地质问她的弟弟。

“因为他答应了，如果我把你从复仇者大厦带回泽维尔大宅，就半个月都不会再管我和Remy的事。”快银十分欢快地说，“你知道的，他对Remy几乎是见一次打一次。”

“所以，对不起姐姐。”Pieotro吐了吐舌头，“而且，如果我拒绝他，他大概会去找Warren来做，肥水不流外人田。”

“Warren凭什么听他的。”Wanda问，他记得那个发型糟心的小伙子有点骄傲。

“如果他答应老爹干这票的话，至少半个月之内，来学校找Kurt不用被扭着翅膀扔出去。”Pieotro吹了声口哨说。

“Oh，God！万磁王已经不爱他的变种人大业了吗？”Wanda冷冷地说。

“谁知道呢。或许是和教授和好之后不能拆大桥了，总得拆点别的过过瘾。职业病，你懂的。”Pieotro稳稳地落在了泽维尔大宅的草地上。

“他们在干什么？”Wanda指了指湖边坐着的Scott和Logan。快银转头过去，觉得看着有点丢人。

Logan的钢爪上插着牛肉块和青椒片，又红又绿。Scott控制着眼镜点火，Logan熟练地往上面洒着盐和胡椒。

“嘿，瘦子。没吃饭吗。火大点。”  
Logan叼着雪茄指挥Scott。

火轰然爆开，Wanda被吓得惊叫了一声，Logan的手毛都被燎得卷曲起来。

“这次够大了吗？”Scott看着Logan钢爪上已经烧成炭的牛肉，得意的笑了笑。

“太咸了！”快银一边咀嚼着一边皱眉，天知道他什么时候从Logan钢爪上刮了一块下来。

“你确定他的爪子干净吗？”Wanda有点嫌弃。

“没事的，姐姐。高温消毒。”快银把肉全部咽了下去。

Logan觉得有一坨东西滴到了自己的脑门上，又凉又腻。他怀疑是鸟屎。

“啊，对不起，Logan！我的冰淇淋化了。”Kurt拨开树丛露出了小脑袋，嘴角还沾着一点雪糕。

Logan一言不发地冲着小夜魔比了个中指。

“想打架吗，野狼？”Warren也剥开了树丛，在日光下亮出了翅膀上的锋刃。然后宣誓主权一般地侧过头要吻Kurt嘴角的冰淇淋。在他快要触到小夜魔柔软的嘴唇时，被一股无形的力量抛了出去。

“万磁王，你混蛋！Kurt我会回来找你的……”Warren的声音很快遥不可及，伴随着他如小黑点一般消失在天边的身影。

Kurt正打算消失和瞬移，就被Erik拽到了面前。只需借助他外套上的金属拉链。

“爱上反派不会有好结果。”Erik看着低垂着头的小夜魔叹了口气。

“哟，你哪儿来的脸说这话啊，Magneto?”Logan点了支雪茄开始冷嘲热讽。

Erik头都没有抬，一挥手，金刚狼就被倒挂在了花园的院墙上。Logan吸了一口还没被甩掉的雪茄，吐了个轻飘飘的烟圈。

“不许在学校点火，这是校规。”Erik看了一眼Scott，对方的手指一度按上眼镜，又默默放下。

快银撇了撇了撇嘴。如果说他们至少可以尝试裸奔或者只裹着一张床单来避免被Erik一抬手就扔出去的话，像Logan这种一身都是金属骨骼的根本就无法可想。而这个男人偏偏最喜欢挑衅万磁王，而且乐此不疲。

“Wanda，欢迎你的到来。”Charles划着轮椅缓缓地过来。他看了一眼万磁王，“Erik，你对孩子们太过严厉了。”

“教授,”Wanda仿佛看到了救星。她奔过去，弯下腰贴了贴Charles的脸，然后半跪在草地上，轻声控诉着父亲的霸道。

Charles耐心地听着她说，轻轻地揉着她棕红色的头发。

当Wanda以为小教授会要求万磁王放她离开的时候，Charles轻轻地叹了口气：“对不起，Wanda。在这件事情上，我和Erik站在同一阵线。”

Wanda不可置信地站起身来。万磁王和小教授的相视一笑，让她觉得自己这二十几年，实在活得太天真了。

～  ～  ～

我觉得，我们应该去找X教授好好谈一谈，他是个十分正派的人物，而且曾经多次阻止万磁王毁灭人类。”队长认真地说。

Tony嗤笑一声，“你以为万磁王一招得手，干翻我们复联，是谁在帮他？”

“当然是他的光头老情人。”Loki毫不掩饰他的刻薄，在捅伤Thor之后他们又把他绑了起来。在被戴上那副充满了情趣用品的恶趣味口罩前，他决定抓住一切机会，吐出最邪恶的字句。

“没想到，你竟然是我们之中的叛徒！”Thor捂着腰豁地站起来，指着Fury局长声色俱厉地说。

局长嘴角抽了抽，Tony翻了一个巨大的白眼！他终于知道为什么Loki老忍不住手贱要去捅他哥了！不是所有的光头都叫Charles Xavier！！

想象一下Fury局长扯着万磁王的领口凶狠而哀怨地吼：“You abandoned me!”这么辣眼睛的画面录下来传给灭霸，保准吓到他原地爆炸,从此宇宙和平。

“Thor，就算你不相信局长的人品，也该考虑一下万磁王的眼光。”Natasha擦着她的寡妇蛰漫不经心地说。完全不理会Nick Fury凶狠的目光，“虽然他选衣服的品味糟透了，但是找男朋友的审美还是靠谱的。”

“你弟弟口中的’光头’其实长这样。”Banner博士划开了3D全息投影，里面有各种Charles Xavier红着眼眶看着万磁王的影像。

“我觉得Banner博士是小教授的痴汉。”Clint低声对Natasha说。

“如果你不想像他的裤衩那样被无情地撕碎，就千万不要拆穿！”Natasha不动声色地回答。

“比起担心Clint，我更担心Thor的肾。”Tony喝了一口鸡尾酒，漫不经心地说，“Thor这么耿直的男人居然可以成为帝王，阿斯加德真是一片淳朴的土地。”

“的确。”娜塔莎附和了一声。

在Thor和Banner博士就像两个典型的宅男交流绅士漫画的心得开始讨论Charles到底是眼睛还是嘴唇让他看起来更加可爱的时候，Loki怨毒的眼神已经足够毁灭宇宙了。

~   ~  ~

Vision一言不发地站起来往外走，Bucky伸手把他拦了下来。“你想一个人去找Wanda。”他用的是陈述的语气。

“就算你有心灵宝石，也不是他的对手。只要有金属，他就是王。”Bucky打量了一下幻视的全身，言下之意已经十分明显。

“Wanda跟我说，她已经被抛下太多次了。无论是生母的亡故还是养父母辞世，或者是这个时空快银的离开。被人们惧怕，被当做异端，没有归属，她已经孤独太久了。我曾经答应过她，无论如何，我会是陪她走到最后的那一个。”他看着Bucky，“所以，无论结局怎样，我都必须去找她。这是我对她的承诺。”

他轻轻地推开Bucky的手，金属之间的摩擦产生了微妙的亲切感。

“我不会让你一个人出这道门。”冬兵堵门，看着总是有点吓人。幻视退了一步，准备格斗的姿态。

“所以，我跟你一起去。”Bucky甩了一下半长的头发，“等我去换件衣服。”

“如果他打算去换九头蛇套装，我觉得明天的头条会是——冬日战士Xavier学院走秀被万磁王怒挂金门大桥顶端，反派互殴究竟为哪般？”Tony杵着下巴不疼不痒地说了一句。

“Bucky,我陪你一起去。”队长霍然起身，“易地而处，如果Fury局长不让我再见你，为了神圣的自由我也会抗争到底。”

Fury一口威士忌喷了出来，他今天到底招谁惹谁了，他们组团和他过不去。再说一遍，他不是万磁王的光头老情人，也不是万磁王种专打鸳鸯的大棒。这个时空实在太讨厌了。他听那个穿着斗篷整天穿越时空的神棍说，在一个叫Kingsman的次元,他可以一枪崩死男主角，美人在抱，日天日地。简直太想想去那里了！

“嘿，伙计们！我说大家就不觉得今天我们被变种人挑衅了吗？”Tony摇着手指说，“以后的手办，毛绒公仔、钥匙扣，再也没有我们的份了。因为复仇者逊毙了，败给了万磁王。”

“无所谓，反正他们从来都不出我的周边。”Clint相当不给面子。

“为了不让孩子孩子们的童年被头盔、轮椅、钢爪、墨镜占领，我们难道不该做点什么吗，伙计？”Tony决定忽略鹰眼那个煞风景的家伙，朝大家眨了眨眼。

Loki拽着权杖站起来大吼了一声：“复仇者，集结！”

“不许抢Cap的台词！”Coulson怒扔美队抱枕，糊了Loki一脸。

～  ～  ～

“他们来了。”Charles挪了一步棋。

“我知道。”Erik喝完最后一口残酒，把空杯放在了茶几上。振金，他能感受到。

他站了起来，轻轻地甩了一下披风。

“万事小心，Erik。”Charles温和的声音在他身后响起，“还有，不要忘了我们这样做的初衷。”

“我会照看好你的’孩子们’，Charles。”Erik在门口转身，“等我回来，下完这局。”他轻轻地把门阖上。

“实战训练开始，X-Men。”万磁王缓缓地走下楼梯，他们神憎鬼厌的代理校长。

Jean和Scott已经整装待发，Logan穿着X-Men的制服在身后冲万磁王悄悄比了个中指。

~   ~    ~

【教授！冬兵实在太！帅！了！】

Jean的尖叫声在脑子里炸开，Charles手里的《永恒之王》掉到了地上。虽然他对不同性格的孩子有足够的耐心，但这过分花痴的少女心还是让他措手不及。

少女，冷静一点。我第一次见到Erik都没像你那么不矜持。

【教授，如果用你的方式，我现在已经脱了外套扑上去了！】

Charles的脸红了起来。教育是一门高深的学问，学生永远都那么难带。他刚才一不小心想得太大声。他的头又开始隐隐作痛，对抗天启时精神严重受创的后遗症。Charles不能过分应用他的能力太久，今天已经太过了。

他轻轻阖上了眼，切断了精神的联结。Erik会照顾好孩子们，虽然他总是凶巴巴的样子。复仇者们并不是穷凶极恶的敌人。X-Men需要足够的临场经验才能从学生变成真正战士，残酷又无法逃避的成长。

Charles不知道自己靠在轮椅上睡了多久，直到他听到有人推门的声音。Erik困在五角大楼的那十年，过量的酒精毁了他良好的睡眠，他变得容易惊醒。

“Erik……？”Charles觉得自己的视线有一点模糊。Erik有点反常地重新戴起了他的头盔。

“已经结束了吗？”Charles滑动着轮椅，靠近Erik。熟悉的样子，却是完全陌生的眼神。Erik的眼睛里多的是冷酷决绝，却从来没有这样狡诈诡谲的神色。

“你不是Erik？”Charles警觉起来。那个人戴了Erik放在书房里的头盔，他脑不了他。Charles用手抵住太阳穴，打算把Jean和Logan他们叫过来。

“你很聪明，Charles Xavier，”来人嘴角勾起了一个诡秘的笑容，“可惜，来不及了。”

权杖戳在了Charles的胸口上，小教授惊恐的眼神让那个人觉得比刚吃完的布丁还要美味。

达到了想要的效果，Loik脱下头盔变回了原来的样子。他掏出手机，拍下了他完美的作品，然后放到了Twitter上。

“再见，小教授！希望万磁王找到你的时候，你还没有变成金刚狼爪子上的烤串。”Loki给了Charles一个飞吻，微笑着彻底隐没在了黑暗里。

“Charles？”Erik推开了书房的门。刚才精神上强烈的震荡让他不安，他仿佛感到了Charles的恐惧。一结束和复仇者的谈判，Erik就迫不及待地立刻回到了书房。

“Charles！”眼前的景象让万磁王惊呼了一声，整个泽维尔大宅的金属都开始剧烈地震荡。

~    ~    ~

“Sir，今天Twitter的热门头条看起来似乎……有点异常。”Tony刚刚降落脱掉了装甲。

他走到吧台，倒了一杯酒，拿出手机随手划了一下。

“这是什么鬼？”Tony看着Javis所说的“头条”——一只毛茸茸的垂耳兔撅着圆圆的小屁股，短短的小尾巴被一只修长的手指拨弄着，耳朵可爱地颤抖起来。”普通的萌宠而已，大家都太闲了吗？

当他看到下面那行字的时候，整个人从椅子上弹了起来。

“进入一级戒备！”Tony大吼，“还有，立刻把Loki那个麻烦精找出来。”

Tony把手机扔在沙发上，他觉得自己现在心跳过速。那只垂耳兔的眼睛是反常的湛蓝色，简短的视频下面写着：今天的Charles Xavier也一样可爱呢额呵呵呵。——Asgard王者Loik的伟大杰作！

Tony觉得他现在只想高歌一曲——我在金门大桥顶上吹冷风……

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Loki跑路了，显而易见。在惹了一个天大的麻烦之后。

“我去找他，他一定是回了阿斯加德。”Thor忽然站了起来。

“谁会搞了大事……”还往家里跑……Tony还没来得及吐槽Thor找人的逻辑，雷神已经举着锤子“嗖”的一声不见了。

最强的战斗力之一就这样飞走了，Tony眨了眨眼，觉得自己需要冷静一下。

“我已经喝了三罐啤酒了，万磁王还没让这栋楼上天，这不科学。”Tony觉得自己正在破罐子破摔。

“或许他还没发现。”Clint擦拭着他的弓箭，心很大地说。

“那更糟。要是他们自己把小教授兔子玩坏了，或者剥了皮烤了……”Tony甩了甩头，想让自己尽快忘掉搞了小教授的天启是怎么被老万插来插去的残暴画面。

“我觉得我们应该和岳父大人坐下来好好谈谈，把话说明白，一起把Loki找出来，让教授变回去。”坐在一旁的Vison开口。

“你觉得万磁王是一个会跟人坐下来谈谈的角色吗？”Tony无情地揭穿了Vision逻辑缜密但不切实际的建议。老万的画风从来都是对方不想和你说话并且向你扔了一座体育场。

“你说的不错。”一个低沉浑厚的男声传了进来。Clint抄起了弓箭，Natasha站起来把寡妇蛰横在了胸前。他们看到一个人影从窗口飞过，接着是一声刺耳的尖叫，客厅刚修好的落地窗玻璃一瞬间全部粉碎。

“是声波。”Tony已经穿好了机甲。Natasha和Clint对望了一眼，他们觉得自己的耳朵现在瓮得难受，而刚路过的Coulson已经扶墙吐在了垃圾桶里。

万磁王从空中降下，飘在窗口的位置。他旁边还有Jean和Storm。Sean则在夜空中俯冲徘徊。

“你们什么时候把我的小教授变回去，我就什么时候把你们的队长还给你们。”Erik冷笑道，“你们很快就会明白我说的话。”

Tony扬起了手，掌心炮对着万磁王。而Coulson也已经架起了枪：“你把队长怎么了？Lehnsherr先生？”

“不要做愚蠢的事情，我的变种能力是什么你们很清楚。”Erik冷冷地说，“我无法保证混战中不会把射过来的炮弹拨到普通人居住的地方。”他在威胁他们。

“可是，您只能操纵金属！”Coulson扣动了扳机，子弹射了出来。塑料的。早几十年就已经有人用这种方法对付万磁王了。

“Pieotro！”Erik喊了一声。Natasha感觉到了一阵疾风掠过，几声爆裂的声音在周围炸开，墙上穿了好几个弹孔。显然是有人用不可思议的速度拨开了Coulson射出的子弹。

“是快银！”Clint惊呼。

Erik扬手把Coulson摔在墙上，杜绝他再次开枪的机会。

“再见，复仇者。”Erik冷笑了一声。雷声轰鸣，闪电开始在Storm的手中聚集起来，最终化成一条光鞭打在了复联大厦的墙壁上，碎石和烟尘阻挡了众人的视线。

“我们回来了。”冬兵冷着一张脸，手里拿着美队的盾牌。而看到他旁边站着的Steve Rogers，大家纷纷变了脸色。

* * *

Steve换了一套衣服才从卧室出来，Tony刚给他订的。他现在的衣服没一套能穿，他想他需要一点时间重新适应一下当年那个布鲁克林男孩豆芽菜一般的身形。

“Steve，对不起！我不该把你一个人留在原地。”Bucky的手紧握成拳。Tony悄悄地朝远离冬兵的方向挪了挪，免得被他随手一捶、无畏遭殃。

“这不是你的错，Bucky。”Steve低头看了一眼自己的身体。

别看了，现在胸肌还没我大。Tony悄悄地打量了一下Steve。嗯，坐下来也没他高。不幸中的万幸。

“所以，到底发生了什么？”Natasha仔细地打量着Steve，她很好奇万磁王到底对Steve做了什么。

“我和Bucky，我们在回来的路上的那间水果店挑黑布林。”Steve开口，“一个长发的男人从我们身边经过，礼帽遮住了他一半的脸。他停在Bucky身后，抽走了他插在裤袋里的钱包，朝我们晃了晃，然后微微一笑，沿着街边跑走了。还一边跑一边朝我们招手挑衅。”

“我那时早该注意到，他只是想把我引开。”Bucky冷冷地说，一拳砸在了胡桃木的茶几上。Tony清楚地看到了上面几条迅速龟裂开的纹路。他又朝沙发的另一边，几不可查地挪了挪。

“Bucky觉得被挑衅了，把黑布林塞在我怀里，就去追那个男人。我看着Bucky消失在街角。我等了一会儿，正打算去找他。这时，我就看到他朝我走了过来，手里还牵着一个小男孩。但其实，那个Bucky并不是Bucky。”

Clint打了个寒颤，他觉得他在听一个鬼故事的开头。

“那么那个Bucky，到底是个什么东西？”Clint努力让自己的声音听起来没有任何颤抖的痕迹。

“她不是东西。”Steve回答得十分认真，但这个答案却让Tony把含着的啤酒喷了出来。

“变种人。”Natasha开口，她大概已经猜出了对方的手段。

Steve点了点头：“那个’Bucky’说小男孩和他的妈妈走散了，让我先牵着他。我们送他回去，或者叫警察来送他回去。”

“那个小男孩有问题。”坐在一旁的Fury开口了。

“是的，我握住那个小男孩的手那一瞬间，我看到那个’Bucky’脸上露出了十分诡秘的笑容。”Steve缓缓地说，Clint抖了抖。

“仿佛有电流顺着我的指尖流遍全身，我本能地想要甩开那个小男孩的手，却被他紧紧地抓住。刺痛和麻痹让我无法动弹，我感受到我的身体正在发生剧烈的变化，力量似乎完完全被抽走了，我拿不动自己的盾牌，看到它直直地掉在了地上。”Steve的语调十分平静。

“这个时候，我在街角看到了另一个Bucky，真正的Bucky。”Steve说。“Bucky开了一枪，那个假的Bucky侧过头迅速躲开了，身手十分敏捷。这时我看到了她身体的变化，’Bucky’的样貌和衣服慢慢褪去，一个棕红头发、蓝皮肤、浑身赤裸的女人站在我面前。”

“魔形女！”Natasha和Tony不约而同脱口而出。

“我敢打赌，她是个暴露狂。”Tony把一片薯片扔进嘴里，补充了一句。

“我追了过去，想要擒住她。”Bucky说，“但小夜魔出现了，就是我们和X-men交手的时候看到的那个蓝皮肤有一条小尾巴的少年。那个女人和小男孩握住了他的手瞬间就消失了。”

“追你的那个男人，武器是不是一副扑克牌，还有长棍？说话的时候，带着让人很想揍他一顿的法国口音？”Natasha开口。

“你怎么知道？”Bucky问她。

“那是牌皇没跑了。”Natasha耸了耸肩，“看来我们是着了变种人的道了。”

“可那个小男孩是怎么做到让队长失去能力的？”Clint问。

“变种人拥有的力量千奇百怪，有一些可以吸收能量。队长的能量来自于血清，或许那个小男孩的变种能力是让某些血清失效。”Vison的声线没有起伏，这是他从庞大的数据库中寻找到的合理的推论。

“有可能。”Banner博士推了推眼镜。

“所以，我们现在需要和X-MEN谈判，复仇者要集结起来。”Tony说，“那么，现在只剩一个问题。”他看了一眼靠在墙角的盾——复仇者的精神核心，即使现在队长失去了力量，总得有一个人拿起它，和X-men对抗。

* * *

“这个盾牌是我父亲造的，当然应该由我来拿。”Tony冷冷地说。

“可它已经属于Steve了，我和他两个人，一条心，当然应该由我来拿。”Bucky针锋相对，毫不退让。并且示威似的把金属手指顺着盾牌的表面刮了过去，刺耳的噪音震得Tony牙齿打颤。旁观的Fury局长十分怀疑队长当时是怎么扛住黑豹的爪子挠在他盾牌上这种精神污染的声音。

“九头蛇的杀人机器，凭什么拿美国队长的盾？”Tony捂住耳朵大声说。

“你不穿装甲拿得起来我就让给你。”Bucky冷冷地说。

“你把那条机械手臂卸了，再跟我讨论不穿装甲的问题。”Tony不甘示弱地说，挺起胸膛准备怒怼冬兵。

“我说你们能不能用男人一点的方式解决问题？”Natasha把两个人拨开，把Steve拽了出来。她觉得在他们讨论出到底谁改来拿美队的盾之前，站在他们中间的Steve会被他们的胸肌夹成内伤。

* * *

Bucky和Tony的表情都很严肃。

“三局两胜！说好了，可不许耍赖。”Natasha十分郑重地说。

“这样的决斗我怎么可能输给他。”Tony冷笑一声，在谋算人心上，他并不认为冬兵是他的对手。

“局长，你来做一个见证！”Natasha招呼Fury。没人看得出来局长脸色其实很黑。Natasha一定是在坑他，最毒妇人心。他总觉得见证完之后会飞来横祸，他并不想再被人徒手撕一次车门。但局长的尊严让他没法说出让Banner博士来更合适这样认怂的话。

Bucky和Tony出手的时候都十分谨慎，他们看着彼此的眼睛，凌厉的眼神似乎想要洞穿对方的灵魂。战况焦灼而激烈，Tony的额头上渗出了一层薄汗。

“不就是玩个石头剪刀布吗？为什么他俩的表情跟在单挑灭霸似的。”Clint塞了一块曲奇到嘴里。然后他就听到了Tony捶胸顿足地嘶吼：“为什么会有人永远只出布的！！！不可理喻！！！无法原谅！！！！Jar，告诉我这绝对不是真的！！！！”

“Sir，只能说您太过聪明了。并不是每个人的想法都像您一样复杂。”Jar十分贴心地安慰Tony。

“输的居然是Tony。”Clint啧啧摇头，“难以置信。”

“那是因为他鬼心思太多了。”Natasha小声说，“我终于知道为什么Steve和Bucky能一心同体了。”

“为什么？”Clint已经把第二块曲奇塞进了嘴里。

“因为都太耿直，简直就是一根肠子通到菊花。”Natasha漫不经心地说。Clint已经被她彪悍的措辞呛得咳了起来。

-TBC-


End file.
